


Close to Perfect

by yjjaes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjjaes/pseuds/yjjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami accidentally wakes up much too early and takes a little time to ponder things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> needed to get over writers block ;u;. This turned out to be cotton candy sugar fluff and I meant for it to be raunchy morning nc-17 smutty smut i don’t even know how this happened

Kagami lets out a heavy sigh as he opens an eye to the morning sun blaring in through the window. He could have sworn he had closed the curtains last night before bed but that doesn’t seem to be the case and he’s never been good at sleeping through the sunrise. Raising his arm to block out the light, he turns to look at the clock on the nightstand. 7:30. On a Saturday. Fucking fantastic. He lets out a small groan and rolls a bit to the side but his movements are halted by the warm back of the blue haired boy inhabiting his bed.

Kagami pauses in an attempt not to wake Kuroko and he settles slowly onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to smirk at the smaller boy. His bed head was phenomenal this morning, sticking up every which way and flattening in the spots he had lain on for too long. Kagami has never understood how someone who barely even moved in his sleep could manage such an impressive hairstyle. Gently, he brushes a stray stand of hair off of his face and he feels his smirk slip into a fond smile.

It was still too early to wake him up for the day, and even if he tried, Kuroko would be pretty much useless for at least an hour so he resigned himself to laying there for a while. Kagami doesn’t really find the prospect of it so terrible at the moment, considering the perfect way Kuroko’s body is curled defensively into a warm little ball, his smooth back resting against Kagami’s chest. The heater has yet to turn on today and the chill of the early morning is biting at Kagami’s bared arms. He slips the comforter up higher on his shoulders and hunkers further down on the mattress to press himself against Kuroko’s tiny body, being very careful not to disturb him.

His face rests in the crook his neck and Kagami inhales the scent of his own body-wash mixed with Kuroko’s deoderant. Kuroko always smells good, he smells clean and fresh and even when he’s all sweaty and gross, Kagami still wouldn’t hesitate to wrap him up in his arms and kiss him all over. That is, if Kuroko ever allowed him to be so touchy in public. Kagami is surprisingly enthusiastic about physical affection but when he tries to show it to Kuroko, he’s usually greeted with an elbow to the gut. Not that Kagami minds. He knows Kuroko loves him in his own weird way so he waits for moments like these where Kuroko won’t be embarrassed.

During his musing, Kagami’s hand begins to stroke light trails down Kuroko’s arms and sides, feeling the relaxed softness of the muscles Kuroko has been carefully cultivating. At first glance, Kuroko is just a scrawny kid but when you’ve personally felt every inch of a person, seen them struggle through every hellish training regimen given to them for 3 years, and watched the way those muscles ripple under the skin while they scratch their name down your chest in passion, you can appreciate just how strong a skinny person can be.

Kagami feels the small burst of heat rising to his face as the images of Kuroko’s passion rear themselves to the forefront of his thoughts, the events of last night flashing into his mind. Kuroko grasping at his clothes while pushing himself up into Kagami’s kisses. Kuroko dragging those rough hands down Kagami’s back, clawing and pulling him closer with broken gasps of “Taiga please” driving him wild. Kuroko pulling him down into a sloppy kiss, attempting to stifle the little moans that would escape every few moments. Kuroko wrapping his much smaller arms around Kagami’s large frame as they descend back to Earth, soft whispers of “I love you” breathed between still-ragged gasps for air.

Kagami’s heart beats a thousand times per minute as he tightens his hold on the boy in his arms. He’s never felt this way about anyone in his life. Every touch, every kiss, every moment they share is something precious to Kagami, even though he would never admit it out loud. He wants to be with Kuroko all the time, wants to share these perfect moments with him. Pushing himself up again, he looks down at the peacefully sleeping face. Even in slumber, Kuroko looks somehow bored, somewhat monotonous, but Kagami loves it. Leaning in, he presses a very purposeful kiss to Kuroko’s lips. It’s a promise, a vow that this is where he wants to be for as long as he will let him stay. He feels the boy stir below him and watches as he opens one bleary blue eye to the morning light. Kagami smiles and whispers a quiet “Mornin” as Kuroko grumbles a little bit.

"Your breath stinks Kagami- kun."

Alright, so nothing’s perfect. But Kagami figures that the way Kuroko is laughing as he tries to escape the barrage of tickles coming at him is pretty damn close.

—-

end


End file.
